


Lost in Translation

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: “S’what’dyathin? Preecooinnit?!”“Hmm.”Dani couldn’t help smiling. Jamie was beaming, and it was infectious. But with Jamie looking at her expectantly, she was also buying time, grasping at straws, trying to process any of what Jamie had just said.//A 'fired up' Jamie takes Dani on a walkthrough of what will soon be The Leafling, but her accent gets so thick that Dani can't understand her.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by @damieclayton

“S’what’dyathin? Preecooinnit?!”

“Hmm.”

Dani couldn’t help smiling. Jamie was beaming, and it was infectious. But with Jamie looking at her expectantly, she was also buying time, grasping at straws, trying to process any of what Jamie had just said.

Jamie was taking her on a walkthrough of what would soon be The Leafling. They’d just secured the lease. They’d scoped out the building before, obviously. But whatever design ideas Jamie had had before today she’d kept to herself. Dani understood. Jamie hadn’t wanted to get her hopes up prematurely.

But now her dream, their dream, was reality. And Dani had never seen her so fired up. It was precious. She was so cute when she got excited — holding Dani’s hand as she flitted around the room. Dani had practically had to jog to keep up with her, which was saying something.

And even more precious was Jamie’s confidence. Her blushing gave away her nerves, how much she wanted Dani’s validation. But still, she’d spoken more animatedly than Dani had ever heard her.

Unfortunately, she’d also spoken with a thicker accent than Dani had ever heard her use. Dani normally had no trouble understanding her — save for a couple times when they’d first set out and Jamie had been particularly tired. But Dani had become fluent in ‘[sleepy Jamie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269911)’ fairly quickly.

‘Fired up’ Jamie was next-level. It had honest to God sounded like she was speaking a different language. Granted, maybe she had been in part — Latin plant names and all.

“Dani?”

Dani felt her heart clench as she saw Jamie’s smile falter. She was out of time. Plan B it was — not that she wouldn’t have said this anyway. She stepped closer, taking Jamie’s other hand, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles.

“I… am so… proud of you.”

Jamie just stared at her for a moment, then coughed out a laugh.

“Didn’t catch a word ah that, did ya?”

Dani bit her lip, trying to decide how to play it, then sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Jay. I really tried! If you, umm, if you could - I mean not that… ”

“Woah, Poppins. S’all right.”

Dani went to object but felt Jamie squeeze her hands as she preemptively cut her off.

“Seriously. S’not your fault. I, uh… ” Jamie looked down, chuckling. “Sometimes I get carried away and turn Welsh.”

Jamie tilted her head back up, once again looking at her expectantly — this time with a familiar glint in her eye. _Oh_. She should’ve known it was a joke, but Dani had no idea what Welsh people sounded like. Jamie seemed to realize as much, clearing her throat.

“Never mind.” Jamie nodded toward the doors behind them where they’d started the tour. “Take two, yeah? I’ll try’n _uh_ -nunciate better.”

Dani felt the corners of her mouth twitch. She could tell Jamie hadn’t actually mispronounced ‘enunciate’ on purpose. Evidently, that was just how she said it, and it made her love her even more. But then she felt her heart clench again.

This was Jamie’s big day. She’d just poured her heart out, in a sense, and Dani had missed it. And then she hadn’t laughed at her joke.

“Jamie… ”

Jamie rolled her eyes, fixing Dani with an easy smile.

“ _Jamie_.”

Dani gaped at her. And Jamie actually gaped at herself. They’d been in the U.S. for several months at this point, but Jamie had never once tried to imitate an American accent, let alone Dani’s. And now on her first try, she’d done it almost spot-on.

Jamie coughed out another laugh.

“Well, shit.”

Dani giggled and stepped even closer, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“You were saying… ”

Jamie laughed again.

“That what I need to do, Poppins? Dani-speak? You’ll understand that?”

Dani laughed, finally feeling her stress melt away, as Jamie led them back to the front doors. Jamie cleared her throat dramatically when they reached them, gestured toward the right wall and opened her mouth.

But then she laughed again and let her arm drop.

“Jesus, no. I can’t.”

Dani laughed as she gently bumped Jamie’s shoulder with her own.

“I prefer Jamie-speak, anyway.”

She grinned as Jamie’s cheeks turned pink.

“Spa- _see_ -ba.”

Dani furrowed her brow as Jamie’s lips curved into a smirk. Jamie had said it slowly enough, but Dani still couldn’t make sense of it. Finally, Jamie chuckled.

“Relax, Poppins. It’s Russian… for ‘thank you’.”

At that, Dani’s jaw dropped.

“You speak _Russian_?!”

Jamie’s smirk was back. She shrugged. For a few moments, neither of them said anything, then Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“That really got ya goin’, huh?”

Dani realized with a start that her mouth was still hanging open. She closed it, clearing her throat, as she felt her cheeks scorch. And yet, she then found herself, saying:

“The, umm, back room - did you - did you say anything about… ”

Jamie’s smirk grew even smugger as her voice grew quiet.

“Patience, Poppins. Gotta redo all this, don’t I?” She gestured to the main room. “’Cause _someone_ wasn’t listenin’.”

Dani glared at her playfully.

“And what makes you think I’ll be able to this time?”

Jamie leaned in, whispering:

“’Cause you’ve got an incentive now.”

Dani should’ve been embarrassed by the effect that had on her, but she was well beyond caring at this point. She cleared her throat, but her voice still came out tight.

“Okay.”

Jamie giggled.

“I meant ’cause I’m gonna quiz ya.”

“Oh.”

Well, okay, now she _was_ mortified. But as she tried to determine how to salvage what was left of her dignity, Jamie winked.

Dani glared at her again, a bit more fire behind it this time, and gently shoved her with her free hand. Jamie laughed gleefully.

“Can we get a move on!”

“Sorry? Ya mean ‘get a shift on’?” Dani gave her a pointed look. And Jamie held up a placating hand, still laughing. “All right, all right.”

Jamie cleared her throat, facing forward again, then Dani felt her drop her hand. Eyebrows raised, she looked over to find Jamie retaking her hand with her other one, having swung her arm behind her back. Then, Jamie stepped in front of her, loosely draping Dani’s arm over her shoulder.

Catching on, Dani relaxed once more, grinning as she swung her other arm sideways around Jamie’s other arm, then reached up to grip Jamies collar as she rested her chin on Jamie’s shoulder.

“I really am proud of you, Jay.” She kissed her neck. “So proud.”

She heard Jamie sniff.

“I know.” It came out quiet, yet hoarse. She cleared her throat. “Thanks, Dani.”

There was a beat of silence, then Jamie cut back in, gesturing with her free hand.

“Right. So… ”


End file.
